rural_king_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Rural King
History Game Raiders The original name of the group chat and the time the only members where MomSaidItsMyTurn, Kenny2123, Chris777, Jack, and other people that the writer of this article does not know of considering he was not yet in the group chat. Eventually people such as idonteatchildren, ShadyDealz, Ethanatorvator, and PatriotPride joined. (there was possibly other members that the writer does not remember.) The Roblox Era This period of time started with the joining of Visacarder and NigerianPrince both of which were often inactive. We soon found out Visacarders absence was due to a passion for playing ”Dragon Ball Rage“ on the popular online game ”Roblox“ where he often bullied and punched Mexicans. Visacarder even stated “it’s funny because I get to hit them”. Meanwhile other members ShadyDealz, Idonteatchildren, Kenny2123 and Momsaiditsmyturn we’re creating a roblox speed run game which in a dragon ball level referenced Visacarders love for punching Mexicans with his roblox avatar saying “I hit mexicans”. During this time we also frequently played random roblox games we could find such as a game where you could become Thanos. During this time Is when the bonds in our friend group started to strengthen causing situations to get a lot more random which we will see in the next era. The [[Clicky]] Era The beginning of [[The Clicky Saga]]. To sum up [[Clicky]] appears and starts invading and stealling and beating members of the group chat (Game Raiders). The first person to be captured is shaggystolethescoobysnaks (previously known as ShadyDealz aka Josh). [[Clicky]] appears in his house by travelling through his computer and eventually hacking into his discord account temporarily changing Josh's profile picture to one of himself and changing Josh's name . For a week or so, [[Clicky]] disappears after Josh escapes his grasp and fights him. Soon the group chat knows what has to be done, they start an organization in hopes to defeat [[Clicky]], as his plans become more malicious. For more details on the [[Clicky]] saga click [[The Clicky Saga|here]]. Also this saga starts the beginning of us playing minecraft, but at this point we only mostly fill large areas with tnt and do other horrific things to ruin worlds. The Clicky Defence Era The group chat's name now changes from the "Game Raiders" to the "Clicky Defence Network" also sometimes called the C.D.N. for short. As a war rages on between the C.D.N and [[Clicky]] there is a peaceful world that we create, more specifically a minecraft world also called the [[Clicky Defence Network (minecraft server)|Clicky Defence Network]], often referred to as the [[Clicky Defence Network (minecraft server)|Clicky Defence Network Server]]. Here we finally build a world that did not blow up within a day, and instead has lasted till this very day. [[The Clicky Saga]] finally ends with the defeat of [[Clicky]] who seemingly did not die but instead, disappear, and we haven't heard from him since that day. The Great Separation At the beginning of summer 2019, commotion starts. Due to a complaint that started from Zack's (idonteatchildren) girlfriend Khamile split the group apart. The complaint was that the N-word was incredibly offensive and that it should not be used for jokes. This split for a time ruined the group splitting us into two separate group chats were created, Death By Window - created by Josh (shaggystolethescoobysnaks) - included ShaggyStoleTheScoobySnaks, Idonteatchildren, Khamile, Kenny2123 and Viscarder who "didnt really care". This group was against the N-word. Zack instantly took khamiles side due to being his girlfriend and Josh and Nate (kenny2123) decided they were right. The other group chat created was called Open Season 3 and included Ben (momsaiditsmyturn), Ged (NigerianPrince) and Jack as well as Ethan (Ethanatorvator) and a few other people who are not important to the lore. They all agreed the N-word was ok to use for comedic purposes. Eventually the groups came to a compromise and realized it didnt really matter if someone said the N-word also, realizing that it was more fun to hang out in calls all together. Open Season 3 The Clicky Defence Network group chat - once known as the Game Raiders - was long gone but the group was back together in a group chat called Open Season 3 which was once the pro N-word group chat from The Great Separation which Ben kicked most of the members of and brought back the OG group. Durring this period of time, not much happened besides the random mayhem that always ensued within the group The Second Seperation As the friend group kept growing it was apparent that not all people were able to fit in the group chat so we moved to a server named idiots of discord so everyone could talk and join in calls. Eventually Ben created another discord server called Ikea which caused a minor separation in the group. For about a week Nate and Ben argued about which server was better and which server they should use. Although most people didn't care, some took a side. Eventually at the end of this we all agreed on one thing, that servers sucked. So a new group chat was formed, this time it was called Home Depot. Rural King After a few weeks after Home Depot was formed. While this was happening for about a minute the name of the group chat was changed to Lowes which is clearly a inferior store. Soon after the group chat was changed to the name [[Rural King (store)|Rural King]] which we all agreed was even more superior than Home Depot. To this day the chat name has remained the same, but there was one more thing that greatly impacted our friend group. The Flakkori Era The most recent addition and impact to our friend group was of Luca aka Flakkori. He has brought our group chat to a new level of chaotic with plenty of cursed images and things that would definitely scar a small child, such as a picture of Remy from ratatouille being forced to do something that I'd rather not say. Thanks to Luca my life is definitely ruined. The Moby Era Months after the defeat of Clicky a new mysterious figure appears; Moby, the right hand man of Clicky appears. Realizing that he was never defeated, the group created The Moby Defence Act I hopes of destroying Mob. Recently there has been a few notable acts of Moby the first of which was hacking into Nates account and sending messages. The second of which was him appearing in Josh’s user icon on discord hiding in the bed of a truck. We soon allied with “the guys” but very soon after they we quickly killed by Moby. What we currently know is Moby is coming after Josh to get Dino to bring back his master Clicky. Icon